The present disclosure relates to a high explosive energetic cocrystalline material for use in munitions, propellant, and demolition applications.
2,4,6,8,10,12-Hexanitro-2,4,6,8,10,12-hexaazaisowurtzitane (CL-20 or HNIW), is a high density, high oxygen balance energetic developed by the U.S. Navy. The high explosive compound has a high detonation velocity (and thus is a strong explosive) and generates a low signal (less ash/smoke—due in large part to its high oxygen balance), but is still struggling to find commercial and military use. The principal drawback of CL-20 is its relatively poor impact shock sensitivity, particularly as compared to high melting explosive (HMX), the current state-of-the-art military explosive. CL-20 is more sensitive to impact than HMX, making it unsuitable for some applications and U.S. Military specifications.
Although not limited by theory, the crystal structure of energetic materials has a significant effect on their performance and stability. Detonation velocity, the velocity of the shock wave produced on detonation, is a direct measurable to the explosive power of the material. This is related to the speed of sound in the energetic crystal, over which the density and quality of the crystal has great influence. Mixed compositions and formulations will inevitably have inhomogeneities that disrupt the path of the shockwave, leading to lower detonation velocity. Brisance, the speed at which an explosive reaches its maximum pressure, is another performance measurable also closely related, for the same reasons, to density and homogeneity. Brisance is often thought of as the “shattering power” of the explosive.
There is a continuing need for explosive materials that combine the advantages and avoid the drawbacks of known compositions.